Tynith
Category:Nations |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Capital' || Eldr Tyr |- |'Largest City' || Eldr Tyr |- |'Languages' || Old Norse, English (Official) |- |'Government' | The Dictatorship of Stormfang |- |'Formation' | August 13, 1008 |- |'Area' | 515 miles diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 10,500 Men, Women, Children 5,200 Soldiers |- |'Literacy' | 99.54% |- |'Income' • Gross • After Taxes | $118.94 $85.64 |- |'Currency' || Pound |- |'Resources' • Connected • Bonus | Coal & Marble Aluminum, Gold, Iron, Lead, Oil, Water, Lumber, Rubber, Wheat, Uranium Construction, Steel, Beer, Microchips, Asphalt, Radiation Cleanup |- |'Improvements' | • Harbor • Banks (4) • Factories (5) |} Tynith is a nation led by High Lord Tyral Stormfang, located in Antarctica. History Tynith was first settled in 1008 by Viking explorers led by Tyrithin Stormfang. Founded as an escapist colony for heathens persecuted from mainland Europe, Tynith grew quickly and established itself as a full-fledged and sovereign nation in 1056. At first a democracy, the young nation turned to a form of appointed monarchy in 1142 that eventually gave way to the system of Lords and High Lord that exists today. Tynith is, historically speaking, a peaceful nation, though the peoples of Tynith are typically trained from young adults as warriors. A technologically advanced nation, Tynith has a history of ingenuity that has allowed it to perservere against larger, even more advanced enemies. Government and Politics Tynith is a fascist, benevolent dictatorship under the supreme sovereignty of High Lord Tyral Stormfang. Stormfang has utmost authority over every aspect of the nation's government, but delegates authority to a Council of Lords. The Council of Lords is appointed by the High Lord to govern the nine individual provinces within Tynith and specific departments of the national government. The Nine Lords of Tynith oversee the Departments of the Interior, Foreign Relations, Treasury, Transportation, Agriculture, Industry, Education, Energy, and Health. The Department of War is handled solely by the High Lord, and the Department of Justice is overseen by the High Lord with matters routinely delegated to the Nine Lords. The office of the High Lord is lifelong one, with replacements appointed by the Council of Lords should the seated High Lord die. In the rare event of a standstill in the appointment process, the High Lord's vote is unsealed and is counted as 3 votes in the process. The offices of the Nine Lords are lifelong only in that they serve at the High Lord's whim, and may be replaced at any time. Citizenship in Tynith is granted only after a period of at least two year's service to the national government. This is most often in the form of military service, but may include almost any other function at the national level. Two years is the typical service period during peacetime, but the contract with the government is open-ended and may be extended indefinitely as long as the nation needs the individual to serve. If, at any time, the resident wishes to leave national service they may do so, but relinquish the right to serve for citizenship ever again. While residents may own property, have children, run businesses, and even elect local councilmembers, only citizens have the right to hold office or vote for provincial councilmembers. Foreign Relations Tynith is an isolationist nation in regards to social welfare or reform. However, it is often involved in international events and the High Lord lends his voice to many discussions of international affairs. Though often threatened, both openly and subtly, by those who would prefer he did not speak his mind, High Lord Stormfang refuses to make concessions to his right to free speech. The Empire of Tynith is a founding member of the Coalition of Dark States, finding their stance towards freedom of speech to be admirable, and the actions of their leadership to be in keeping with the traditions of honor and loyalty that define the Empire. The High Lord also currently sits on the CDS High Council as the Minister of Internal Affairs. International Agreements and Alliances The Empire engages in commercial trade with other nations, and currently has trade agreements with a number of Black Trading Sphere nations. Economy The economy of Tynith is dependent on her vast coal and marble mining industries. Unemployment is incredibly low, as there is no national form of welfare and vagrancy is a crime punishable by imprisonment and hard labor. Languages Tynith's two spoken languages are Old Norse and English. However, English is the official national language and all government forms and communications are in English. In the rare occasion that Tynith opens its borders to immigrants, they are required to be proficient in English. Old Norse is typically spoken in the household by families descended from Tynith's founders, though many phrases and words often find their way into day-to-day conversations throughout the nation. Religion Freedom of religion is a guaranteed right in Tynith. At the beginning of each month a new national religion is declared, though this is entirely for educational purposes as the citizens of Tynith are exposed to new faiths. Approximately 40% of Tynithians are practitioners of the Asatru (Norse) faith, with Hindu and Islam each running a distant second with approximately 14% of the population as adherents. Military Tynith has a large standing army, under the leadership of the High Lord. The military is divided into two divisions: the Northern Command and the Southern Command, each headed by a general appointed by the High Lord. Very little else is known about Tynith's military, as most information is classified. Links * Tynith's Entry in CyberNations